


[Podfic] Quartet: A Wicked Gentlemen Tetralogy

by fire_juggler



Category: Wicked Gentlemen - Ginn Hale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blood Drinking, Demons, Gen, Hand Kink, M/M, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Anthology, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Book, Torture, Xeno, pre-book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of four podfics in Wicked Gentlemen Fandom:</p><p>Breaking by melusinahp<br/>Impact by laliandra<br/>The Third Month by Rickey<br/>Fingernails by threewalls</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Quartet: A Wicked Gentlemen Tetralogy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765953) by [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Brief_and_Dreamy). 
  * Inspired by [Impact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63568) by [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra). 
  * Inspired by [The Third Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243576) by [Rickey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey). 
  * Inspired by [Fingernails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156660) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> Many thanks to melusinahp, laliandra, Rickey, and threewalls for permission to podfic! ♥
> 
> This is intended to be a collection and there is a chaptered audiobook and zipped mp3 album of the whole, but you'll also find individual download links for each podficlet as well, if you prefer to pick and choose.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet_all_for_streaming.mp3)

## Length:

00:23:20 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet_wg_tetralogy-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 25.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet_wg_tetralogy-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 14.8 MB

  
---|---  
  
** Individual Summaries, Downloads, and Streaming **

Gen, with references to past Belimai Sykes/Nickolas Sariel

| 

**Title:** Breaking

**Author:** melusinahp

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/765953)**

**Length:** 00:04:03

**Rating:** Teen & Up Audiences

**Summary:** None

**Content Notes:** References to Torture

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-breaking-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-breaking-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.9 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet_breaking.mp3)  
  
---|---  
  
*****

Belimai Sykes/William Harper

| 

**Title:** Impact

**Author:** laliandra

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/63568)**

**Length:** 00:03:16

**Rating:** Teen & Up Audiences

**Summary:** Set in between "Crooked Teeth" and "Liar". _The thought that started with a blinding "They cannot have him" is now a plan, fiendishly simple, a phrase that is elegant if incorrect, we fiends revel in our complexity._

**Content Notes:** Missing Scene, Short

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-impact-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.6 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-impact-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.5 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet_impact.mp3)  
  
---|---  
  
*****

Belimai Sykes/William Harper

| 

**Title:** The Third Moon

**Author:** Rickey

**Link to Text:**[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/243576)

**Length:** 00:11:57

**Rating:** Explicit

**Summary:** Belimai reflects upon his first three months at the Foster Estate.

**Content Notes:** None

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-the_third_moon-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-the_third_moon-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.8 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet_the_third_moon.mp3)  
  
---|---  
  
*****

Belimai Sykes/William Harper

| 

**Title:** Fingernails

**Author:** threewalls

**Link to Text:[HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/156660)**

**Length:** 00:02:49

**Rating:** Teen & Up Audiences

**Summary:** This isn't how either of them expected it to turn out.

**Content Notes:** Xeno, Demons, Blood Drinking, Hand Kink, Post-Book

**Downloads:**

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-fingernails-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 3.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet-fingernails-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 2.3 MB

**Streaming Audio:**

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/quartet_fingernails.mp3)  
  
---|---


End file.
